Emily
Emily is a current member of the North Western Railway. After saving Oliver from nearly being hit on a crossing by Thomas, she was rewarded with her own coaches to pull passenger trains. But, she can be seen pulling both passenger and freight, as much as she hates it, she knows it has to be done. And it makes her happy knowing she's helping out the railway. Personality Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind and compassionate, and is always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she accidentally hurts someone’s feelings, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. However, Emily also has a nature of being fussy, bossy, rude and sarcastic to others. She strives to be the best and sometimes causes mishaps, but always makes up for them when she realizes her errors. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" Emily first appears complain about James, saying he's making a big deal out of nothing. She then says that she's sick of seeing him treat BoCo and Diesel like they're evil. She then remains silent for the rest of the argument, most likely falling asleep afterwards. "By A Hair" Emily departs from Wellsworth Station with Duck's passengers, just as Percy pulls in. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Thomas is shunting coaches for James and passes Emily. She tells him to watch out for a goods train, but he crashes into it anyway. Emily later shunts Thomas to the Works. "Hostility" Emily wakes up at Tidmouth Sheds with the others. At first, she didn't even realize that Henry wasn't in his shed. When James confirms this, she questions as to where else he could be. She becomes annoyed when James begins accusing Diesel now that he is back. "Dishonor" Emily and the other engines are surprised when they find the tracks to Tidmouth Sheds are blocked by trucks. When James gets angry and starts blaming Percy and Diesel both for the whole thing. Emily gets annoyed, and moves to move all of the trucks out of the way. Just as she shunts the last set of trucks into the sidings, James lashes out and bashes Percy off the tracks. Horrified, Emily snaps at James, explaining that everyone wants him to leave the sheds. Once Percy is re-railed, Emily and the others go to sleep in their sheds. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Emily is seen idling at Knapford Station. A few days later, attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth Station. "World Order - Part 2" Emily is woken up by Thomas, and is happily surprised to see Henry at the sheds. When she learns about what Diesel 10 wants to do to their railway, she boldly states that they must defend their island. The next day, her and all of the other engines are gathered at Knapford Docks so that Thomas and Henry can make an announcement. "Mysteries Begin" Emily is among the engines to be at Knapford Docks during the evacuation of the citizens. Later, she listens as Thomas, Henry, Gordon, and James plan to go and search for diesel. That night, still at the Docks, Emily listens to Stepney and Douglas tell their scrap stories. "For A Brighter Future" Emily expresses her relief when Gordon and Henry return to the Docks. However, she pleads with Gordon to go back out and find Thomas and James. When Emily hears that the diesels have come onto the island, she is frightened. Suddenly, she rushes up to the front of the group, exclaiming that Percy is gone. She notes that he must have snuck away, then rushes away with Lady to try and find him. Later, as most of the engines are out fighting, Emily is still searching for Percy. She becomes more frustrated, and freezes when Molly suggests that maybe he started the Knapford fire. "The Fire In All Of Us" At the docks, Emily still wants to search for Percy, but Lady convinces her to make a run for it. Emily fends off a couple diesels while lady gets Rosie and Molly ready to go. Once they are, Emily shouts to Edward, trying to get him too. When he doesn't reply, the four of them race off. Emily leads the way, and when Molly is attacked by Splatter and Dodge, she reluctantly pulls Rosie away to save her. Emily and Rosie pull up to find Mavis and Toby. She urgently tells Mavis to rescue Lady, who had just been trapped in a siding. Emily then watches in shock as a diesel sneaks up on Mavis, pushing her down another track out of sight. Thinking Mavis was killed, Emily flees the island with Toby and Rosie, also leaving Lady behind on accident. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Emily, along with Toby, Henrietta, and Rosie, puff down the line. Emily wants to turn around to go back for their friends. Toby, however, refuses to go back, saying they're safer going somewhere else on their own. Emily and Rosie stop, and are soon able to convince Toby to come back with them. Emily then leads the way back towards their friends. "Mourning Has Arrived" TBA "Up In Arms" Emily will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Emily has killed: * At least 2 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang List Of Appearances Trivia * TBA Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters